Unexpected Surprises
by RyuuMahou
Summary: IY/YYH The Reikai detectives are sent to a shrine in Tokyo to investigate the mysterious bursts of Reiki, what they get is the surprise of their lives. SessKag though very mild One-Shot, might make another if I get good suggestions.


Yusuke grumbled angrily as he stomped temperamentally into his boss's office. "What the _fuck _is so important that you had to drag me away from my _anniversary _date with Keiko?!" he yelled, slamming his hands down onto the wooden desk that the toddler prince of Reikai sat behind.

"Calm down Yusuke," the toddler admonished, shuffling around a few papers on his desk.

"I, too, am curious as to why you suddenly called us here," Kurama commented from his relaxed position next to Hiei, both of whom were a few feet behind Yusuke. Hiei added his customary 'hn' in agreement.

"Despite what you may think, I do have a good reason for calling you here," Koenma said, steepling his fingers in front of him and resting his elbows on his desk. He sighed and picked up a small remote before turning to the screen behind him and pushing a button. A map of Japan blinked into existence with a few dull red blinking lights on it and one large bright red light directly over Tokyo.

"What is that?" Kuwabara asked, squinting his eyes at the screen, his eyebrows furrowed.

"This is a map of Japan that shows all of the Reiki signatures in use. As you can see, most of them are relatively dull, mostly from old wards and protection spells placed hundreds of years ago," Koenma explained.

"Then what's the big red one?" Yusuke asked impatiently.

"Well, I'm…not really…sure…" Koenma confessed, fiddling with his remote.

"You're…not…sure?" Yusuke asked slowly, his ire rising again.

"Yes, well, it just showed up about two months ago, small at first and then it just…_exploded _in the past week!" Koenma exclaimed, clearly confused and frustrated.

"Why should it be any concern of ours?" Hiei asked in a bored tone.

"Why should you be concerned?" Koenma asked flabbergasted. He pushed another button on the remote and the picture changed to show a graph of columns. "That's why!" The spirit detectives all closely studied the graph before shock made its way through them all. Yusuke adequately summed up everyone's shock with a 'holy shit!'

"Exactly," Koenma sighed. "Whatever, _whoever,_ it is, is almost equal in power to Yusuke and is considered to be an S class. I don't know if whoever is creating this burst of ki is malevolent or benevolent, but I would like you to check it out. I haven't been able to pin down an exact person, but I do have a place. The Sunset Shrine is where you'll be heading tomorrow morning. Oh, and once you have found whoever is doing this, bring them back here so that I may speak with them." They all knew when they were being dismissed and turned to leave, to continue what they had been doing before being summoned.

--

Yusuke was considerably happier the next morning as he walked with his team to the Sunset Shrine, a skip in his step. "I take it Keiko forgave you?" Kurama asked with a small smirk.

"You betcha!" Yusuke grinned lecherously. "Multiple times!"

"Refrain from talking about your sexual escapades, ningen," Hiei growled.

"Keiko's my wife! I'm allowed to brag about her!" Yusuke harrumphed.

"We're here," Kurama interjected, staving off any more arguments between the two.

Yusuke turned to look at where they had stopped and cursed. "Damn! That's a lot of stairs!"

"No more than Genkai's temple has," Kuwabara pointed out. Yusuke 'hmph'ed, but followed when they started up the many steps. When they were about halfway there, there was a spike in Reiki from the shrine ahead. Bounding up the stairs at a much faster pace, they crested the top and came upon the sight of a young woman dressed in a working kimono blessing a pair of young teenage girls. When she was done, the girls left giggling, and she turned towards them with a smile.

"Good morning. What can I do to help three youkai and a ningen?" she asked sweetly as she made her way towards them.

Kuwabara had never seen anything like it before. Her aura was of the purest white and shone as brightly as the sun itself. He squinted his eyes closed to stave off the brightness with a mumbled 'bright.'

Kagome frowned when she noticed the tall redhead squeeze his eyes shut. "Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"Pretty lady, your aura is very bright and…so pure…it's almost as bright as the sun itself!" he mumbled.

Kagome giggled and apologized before reining in her aura so that it was almost nonexistent. "Is that better?" she asked. Kuwabara tentatively opened his eyes before they widened and he nodded.

"What are you?" he asked in an awe filled whisper, unconsciously asking the same question that was in the minds of the other three.

"I am a miko," she answered simply with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Impossible," Hiei spoke condescendingly. "Miko died out over a hundred years ago."

"Well, obviously not," Kagome chuckled.

"You are also with child," Kurama noted. "I was not aware that miko retained their powers after losing their purity, especially to a youkai."

Kagome snorted and folded her arms over her chest. "The purity of my body has nothing to do with the purity of my soul."

"You have willingly lain with a youkai?" Hiei asked, inwardly surprised.

Kagome frowned and placed a protective hand over her womb. "Yes, now would you be so kind as to tell me who you are and why you are here?"

"Oh, please forgive our rudeness," Kurama said, stepping forward. "I am Shuichi Minamino, host of the fox spirit Youko Kurama, this is Hiei," he pointed to the fire apparition.

"Yusuke Urameshi," Yusuke said.

"And I'm Kazuma Kuwabara!" said redhead said exuberantly, causing Kagome to giggle.

"Kagome Higurashi, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances."

"We work for Reikai and were sent here to investigate the rise in Reiki," Kurama explained after the introductions were done. "Our boss sent us here to collect whoever was the cause of the bursts."

"Well, as you can see, I am the cause of the bursts. It is the end of the year and many of the local students have been coming around for blessings for good luck and success."

"Well, as wonderful as all of this is, can we move on and take you to Koenma?" Yusuke asked exasperatedly.

Kagome frowned again and crossed her arms over her chest again. "Well, I'm sorry, but I can't go with you. I have to look after the shrine. If he had wanted to find out what was going on, then he should have come here himself instead of being a coward." And with that she turned and walked over to a broom that was leaning against the side of the house.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were less reserved about making fun of their boss, so they let out a few chuckles while Kurama and Hiei smirked. "You're right, he is a coward," he told her. "Let's see if I can get him here." He dug into his pocket and pulled out his compact communicator.

Kagome chuckled at the thought of a guy with a compact as she continued to sweep, steadily moving away from the four boys as they continued to walk amongst themselves. She was startled, however, when an unknown power source manifested near them. Looking back, she saw a rip appear in the air with two people coming out of it, a teenage boy and a blue haired girl. '_I can see that today is not going to be a normal day,_'she thought wryly to herself. '_But then again, since when have I ever had a normal day?'_ She sighed sadly. '_I miss you Fluffy._'

She stopped sweeping when the teenage boy walked over to her. "Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"How is it that you've been the source of all of the power that we've been picking up? You don't seem to hold much power nor do you have that great of an aura!" the boy said rudely, staring at her with squinty eyes.

Kagome growled at the insinuation that she was weak. "Well _excuse me_, but my aura hurt Kazuma-kun's eyes, so I reined it in, thus dimming it," she explained, glaring at the boy. "Now, who are you?"

"I am Enma Junior, Koenma, Prince of Reikai," he said, his chest puffing out in his arrogance.

"Well, I can see that _you _have a healthy ego," she said sarcastically. The group behind Koenma chuckled and smirked.

Koenma bristled angrily and glared. He cleared his throat and composed himself. "Anyway, I would very much appreciate it if you would accompany me and my workers to my office. I just wish to know how you have obtained your ki and why it didn't show up earlier."

Kagome sighed but relented. "I need to be back by sundown though, or else my mother would worry, and we can't have that," Kagome said, turning to place her broom back in its original position.

The journey back to Reikai was short; they stepped through the portal created by the blue-haired girl and into Koenma's office. Kagome immediately sat down in a chair before the desk and folded her hands in her lap.

Koenma took his seat behind the desk and the detectives gathered semi close, save for Hiei who took up residence next to the double doors to the office. Koenma cleared his throat before asking, "When did these powers first manifest?"

Kagome looked down at her folded hands before answering and proceeded to tell them what had occupied her life for the past four years involving Naraku and the jewel, though leaving out the names of her companions and the name of her mate, deeming it none of their concern. By the time that she reached the final battle, everyone was staring at her in awe and Hiei had even moved closer to the group.

"The final battle was about a month and a half ago and when we finally got the Shikon no Tama in one piece I made a wish," she said, staring off into space.

"You made a wish on the Shikon no Tama?!" Koenma asked, appalled.

"I wished for everyone that was affected by Naraku to find peace," she said, closing her eyes, a single tear falling from the corner of one. "It granted me my wish, but not before it lodged itself into my sternum and sent me back here." She pulled the collar of her kimono down just enough for them to see the pinkish white jewel sunken into her chest, right above the cleavage of her breasts.

"And who, may I ask, is the father of your child?" Koenma asked in awe, staring at the pink bauble and wondering how to extract it.

But before Kagome could give Koenma an angry retort, the doors to the office opened and the room and flooded with a youki that was very familiar to Kagome, even though it was older and more powerful. She snapped her head around and looked at the intruder with shock. "Shippou-chan?" she asked in a small voice.

The red fox's eyes widened and he froze in place; even his four elegant tails stopped swishing. "K-Kagome?" he whispered.

Kagome broke out into a grin before she launched herself out of the chair that she was sitting in and rushing at the fox, hugging him around his middle. "Shippou-chan!! I never thought that I'd see you again!" she exclaimed as happy tears poured out of her eyes.

"Kaa-san!" Shippou whispered, much to the surprise of the occupants in the room that could hear him, wrapping his arms around her and twirling her around. "I missed you Okaa-san…so much…" He buried his face into her shoulder and hair. They both sniffled a bit before pulling slightly away from each other.

"You've grown up so much, Shippou-chan," she said, looking him up and down before placing a hand on his cheek.

"It has been five hundred years, Mama," he told her.

"You got rid of the bow," she murmured, running her hand through his bangs.

"It wasn't very manly, Mama," he chuckled.

A clearing throat caught their attention. Both turned to look at the group over Kagome's shoulder. "What is the meaning of this?" Koenma asked in an angry voice.

"This is my adopted kit Shippou, the one from the story that I just told you," Kagome explained, angry at being interrupted in her reunion with her son.

"Great, dandy, whatever! Can you please answer my original question?" Koenma asked in an impatient tone. Kagome looked at him confused. Koenma growled, his temper rising. "Who is the father?!"

Kagome made a small 'o' with her mouth before she turned back to Shippou, effectively ignoring the audience behind her. "Is he still alive?" she asked tentatively, hope ringing in her voice.

Shippou broke out into a huge grin. "Yep! Alive and kickin'! He's the once, actually, that looked after me after you left," Shippou answered. "In fact, he should be around here somewhere. We came here on some business, but he had to chat with someone before coming here."

"He's here?" Kagome asked excitedly. "What did you come here for?"

"To find you," a new voice spoke from behind Shippou. Kagome froze and looked over Shippou's shoulder to the hall through the still open doors.

"Se-Sesshoumaru-sama!" Koenma squeaked. The Reikai detectives froze at the awesome power that was flowing from this youkai's very being.

"Sesshou…" Kagome breathed. There, in the hallway, stood the most magnificent sight that she had ever seen. He looked exactly the same as he had on their last meeting, save for the expensive looking black suit that he wore. He extended a hand towards her…his _left_ hand. "You got your arm back…" She slowly moved around her son and placed her hand in his.

"Hn. It took longer than expected, but finally regenerated fully around two hundred years ago," he told her, pulling her close and hugging her small body to his.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" she whispered brokenly, more tears flowing from her eyes and to her dismay she could not contain a hiccup.

"Nonsense," Sesshoumaru told her, tilting her head up from where it was buried in his chest to place a kiss on her forehead before moving to place a sweet kiss on her mouth.

"Am I to understand that he is…?" Koenma asked quietly, unable to finish the sentence.

"This Sesshoumaru thanks you for returning his mate, but now we must depart," Sesshoumaru spoke in his normally cold tone.

"W-wait just a darned minute!" Koenma stuttered.

"Toddler, you shall cease your useless babble. This Sesshoumaru has been privileged to live in both the Ningenkai and the Makai. Do not presume that you can control this Sesshoumaru as easily as you do everyone else," the taiyoukai spoke coldly. Koenma squeaked and sat back in his chair. They watched the three leave, Shippou trailing after his adoptive parents.

"Is it just me, or does anyone else think that that was really fucked up?" Yusuke asked.

"Their auras…" Kuwabara mumbled. "They looked like they were merged, I think."

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked.

"Parts of his aura were around her and parts of hers were around him…"

Hiei snorted. "They've preformed a life bond; connecting her to him and vice versa. It is rarely preformed anymore."

"Well, that's great, but are we done here? 'Cause I wanna go home," Yusuke whined. Koenma sighed and 'poof'ed back into his younger form, waving away his team.

--

The small group walked down the halls of the Reikai palace, ignoring the surprised and fearful looks that they received. "I need to go home for a little bit to explain everything to Mama," Kagome mumbled, resting her head on her mate's shoulder as they walked side-by-side. Sesshoumaru 'hn'ed and nodded. The next thing that she said was almost too quiet for him to hear, "I missed you Fluffy."

He gave an imperceptible smirk and responded in kind in an equally quiet voice, "I missed you too my kitten."


End file.
